


yellow and green

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Everyone knew that when your soulmate died, your world loses its colour.Malcolm didn't want to think about what would happen to the four of them if one of them were to die.
Relationships: Lee Fletcher/Mitchell/Malcolm Pace/Connor Stoll
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	yellow and green

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I think you know what's going to happen and I'm sorry.  
> Unbeta'd and possibly OOC but who knows.

Everyone knew that when your soulmate died, your world went black. 

All the colour leeches out, until everything looks like an old movie. 

It was a bit like a sick joke the gods were playing. You could never know for sure that someone was your soulmate until it happened, and then it was too late. 

Mitchell, Malcolm, Connor and Lee had talked about it only once. 

They all felt so sure that the four of them belonged together. That all four of them were soulmates. 

Malcolm had been curious as to what that would mean when that awful moment came. 

It wasn't a pleasant thing to think about, but as a child of Athena, he couldn't help but be curious. 

"I don't know," Lee said slowly. 

"I've never heard of other soulmates being more than a couple before," Connor chipped in. 

"I have, but I don't know what happened to them," Mitchell said. 

He wrinkled his nose a little as he thought. 

"Maybe they lose colour in one eye?" He suggested. 

"Maybe…" Malcolm said, considering it. It was a plausible explanation, but they had no way of knowing for sure. Not one Malcolm wanted to think about anyway.

That was… until it happened to them. 

They didn't notice at first. 

The fight happened so quickly, and everything was so frantic and chaotic that Connor and Malcolm didn't even know Lee had died until they found Mitchell after. 

Mitchell was too distraught to notice, having seen Lee die in front of him, unable to prevent it. 

The days after seemed a blur. 

They burned Lee's shroud with his siblings from the Apollo cabin.

They comforted each other, but it never quite felt like enough. 

Of course it didn't. They were missing a part of them. 

It was Connor who noticed it first. 

Things seemed duller. Darker, almost. 

At first he thought it was the grief of losing Lee. Because how could the world look the same with him gone? 

He was talking with Travis about another camper who had died when it dawned on him. 

"Oh gods.." he murmured. 

The colour drained from his face as he felt a fresh wave of tears start to well up. 

"Dude, are you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick." Travis said, concerned. 

"I need to find Malcolm." Connor muttered, before sprinting to the Athena cabin. 

He almost ran headfirst into Annabeth as she was coming out of her cabin. 

"Malcolm?" He asked. 

"He's inside. Are you okay?"

Connor nodded slightly, and dashed inside. He found Malcolm on his bunk, reading.

Malcolm looked up at Connor's entry. 

"Connor? What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Mitchell hurt?"

Connor shook his head, collapsing beside Malcolm and hugging him tightly. 

"It's yellow." He said quietly. 

"What?" Malcolm asked, confused as he comforted his boyfriend. 

"Lee. He was yellow." Connor said, looking at Malcolm. 

He saw the moment when it dawned on Malcolm as well, nodding sadly. 

There was a clatter as Mitchell rushed in.

"Uh.. Travis told me you were… Are you okay?" Mitchell asked, coming over to hug both his boyfriends. 

"Connor figured out the soulmate question," Malcolm said, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence as he also failed to hold back the tears. 

"What?"

"Lee was yellow," Connor repeated, pulling both his boyfriends close.

Mitchell wrapped his arms around them as he thought over what that meant. 

He tucked his head against Malcolm's shoulder, holding Connor's hand tightly. 

"And green." He said quietly. "He was also green." 

They didn't talk about it at first, just held each other until the hurt let up enough that they could talk about Lee without crying. Maybe they just ran out of tears.

This was proof they were soulmates, despite the system being set up for pairs, because all three of them couldn't see yellow or green. It would feel good if it didn't hurt so bad. 

Eventually, they managed to stop tearing up when they saw something they knew was supposed to be yellow. They stopped looking at the trees and expecting to see luscious green leaves. 

Eventually, they learned how to be okay without Lee. But it wasn't the same. It never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really fell hard into being ot4 trash thanks to TikTok.  
> Thanks to @ry.dayhaven, @aceangelcosplay, @theturtleking72 and @tealthefox.cos on TikTok for inspiring me and making me fall in love with these characters and also humouring my random colour question. I went with yellow instead of gold because I felt like that made more sense. But I definitely recommend checking them out if you like awesome cosplays!
> 
> Based on the prompt: 'You lose a colour for each partner.' from @thatautomaticchild on Tumblr.


End file.
